Beyond The Veil
by kkriiiiiiiii
Summary: A lost moment. One Shot. What happens after Sirius runs to help, his Harry and dies?


19 June 1996.

And before he could fall, a set of strong arms caught him. The world around him was moving and his vision was blurred.

"Harry," he whispered but the next moment, he shouted," James."

What was he hoping that Harry would save him and he would escape death again ?

After all this time ?

But then did he really want to live ?

The only reason he wanted to live was to avenge his best friends death.

The reason why he wanted to be alive was to be there for Remus, as things started becoming more difficult for him.

The reason why he wanted to live or rather the reason why he was alive all these years is because of Harry.

He wanted to protect him.

To protect his best friends child.

To tell him about his parents.

To hear him laugh.

To narrate him stories about his parents.

To assure him how brave he is.

For him.

For Harry.

For his GODSON!

"James..," he whispered as he clutched to him for the first time. "I am sorry. I should have protected you. I should have protected you and Lily. I should have protected Harry. I am sorry," his voice cracked as he sobbed.

James was hugging him and embracing his brother after 14 years. He could not hear what he was speaking or rather he didn't want to hear anything at that moment. This moment was too special to think of anything else. He was embracing a missing part of his life that he didn't want to think of anything else.

Surely, he loved Harry.

How could he not ?

He was his son.

His and Lily's .

His mini prongs.

And definitely His Fawn, as Sirius would claim.

But Sirius ?

He was his brother. He had practically lived 11 years of his life with him.

( Also special note to be added, Lived. Not died nor killed each other in those 11 years.)

And then he had seen Sirius fight with his own demons.

Sirius didn't deserve Azkaban.

Sirius didn't deserve to be locked in 12, Grimmauld Place.

He doesn't deserve those nightmares.

He deserves beautiful days and calm nights.

He deserves his laughter.

He deserves his life.

He deserves his youth.

The youth that this war had stolen.

He deserves to be a hero.

A hero, which he is.

And he deserves Harry.

His Godson.

James was too involved crying over the fate of his brother.

Sirius was too busy cursing himself for the death of his brother.

A little away from them stood Lily. She was sobbing too, but she was cursing Voldemort for stealing away life of this two brothers.

Tick- Tock.

Tick- Tock.

Seconds passed.

And so did minutes.

Moments after moments.

But did time really matter here ? In after life ?

They were still clutching onto each other as if they were clutching their life. Except for them, their life never really mattered. It was always for the other.

In the corner of this never ending universe, a flower bloom. It had not bloomed since 14 years. The flower inspite being cared for and feed well, never bloomed. Neither did the flower die.

The flower was a Lily.

"Thank you Sirius," James said with a smile.

His face still damp with tears.

His eyes still moist.

But that stupid lingering smile on his face.

Ah, kill me !

"For what ?

For being the reason you died ?

For getting locked up in Azkaban ?

For not being there to protect or raise Harry ?" Sirius objected.

"For being my brother.

For being there for me every time.

For always thinking about Harry and his life.

For not thinking twice before risking your life for him..."

" Why wouldn't I do that ? He is my GODSON, damnit !" he argued.

"For being the best Godfather, Harry could ever ask for.

Thank you Sirius, for taking care of him when you yourself were in danger," James

wept.

"James," his voice was soft, barely a whisper," He looks just like you. His face. His height. The way he wears his glasses. Everything...except his eyes. They are..."

"Like mine," Lily interrupted joining the duo.

"Exactly like yours," he grinned," I am sorry Lily. It..."

" James, don't you dare blame me if I hex your lover. Just shut your mouth, Black! "

Sirius laughed. And for the first time he felt alive.

James laughed too. And not the polite or courteous laugh. The loud one, as his hands roamed in his hair.

"Catch me before that," said the grinning Sirius as he transformed into dog.

"Ah ! I missed this chase," James said as he turned himself into stag and ran after him.

" Welcome Padfoot and Prongs," Lily smiled, " Welcome back."


End file.
